Ready for Takeoff!
by Arashi.Cyanne
Summary: Leila is left behind, at least, that's how she feels. Her best friend Eden left two years ago on his journey, while her parents sent her to Trainers School. But she's done with trying to get good marks and wants to discover the world. Just as she plans to run away, Eden shows up again, and he's changed. Is the new, matured Eden able to help her, or does he even want to?


Ready for Takeoff, chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first fanfic for Pokémon, so yeah, I hope you'll like it.

Well, before the story starts, I would like you to know two things which may be important to you.

1) English isn't my first language, so if I make big mistakes (which I'll probably do) tell me what I did wrong and how I should do it. You know, I'm seeking to improve my English.

2) I DON'T OWN POKÉMON, only my OC's.

Well, I hope you'll enjoy this little fanfic of mine and leave a review. (Not begging, but I would really appreciate it) So, let's start with the story

* * *

She was bored, there was no other way to say it, she was bored. Currently she was sitting on a chair next to the window, a book on her lap which she was supposed to read for the upcoming exam. But she didn't read it, she'd stopped after five minutes of studying, it wasn't like they expect her to get a great mark, she never got higher than a C, so who cared if she studied?

Well, actually her parents did, they decided that she'd have to do some extra years of school while they left on their journey. And they'd made that decision on the last moment, when she'd already packed her bag and was ready to go. She had cried for days, begging her parents to let her go, but they'd made their decision, so when her childhood friends went away to discover the region, she stayed at home, in Twinleaf, learning in the dusty classroom of the local Trainers School.

It was raining, if it wasn't, she would take her bag and run out the door, ignoring her parents and get the hell out of here. And why not? She was sixteen for crying out loud! Most trainers set off on their journey when they were ten, she and her friends would have left at that age as well, but her parents suggested to let them all take a few years of Trainers School to get some common knowledge about Pokémon. Back then, she'd liked the idea, and so did her friends, and it was actually quite helpful, but when she was held back a second time while her friends received the green light to go, well, it wasn't a great idea anymore. If she'd just left that day, than she would be on an adventure right now, seeing all sorts of Pokémon and meeting new friends. She sighed, why was she left behind?

* * *

It rained, for the whole day without pausing. How was that possible? Sure, this was Sinnoh, but shouldn't it be snowing at least? He sighed as he took a pokéball from his belt and released the creature which lived inside of it.

The fiery stallion let out a loud neigh as it looked at it's trainer in an angry way. He hated the rain, and his trainer knew that. Eden just laughed at the creature standing before him, thinking of the first time he saw it. It was only a newborn back then which had just left it's egg. He'd said it looked girly, and somehow it had insulted the young foal. It had stared at him in the same angered way as it did now, the only difference being that it was a full-grown Rapidash now, instead of a newborn Ponyta.

Without waiting for another second he climbed upon the back of his steed, got the reigns. (It always wears a bridle since it is often used as a way of transportation) The two set off on a quick pace, both knew it was only a short time 'till they would arrive in Twinleaf Town, their home. Eden wondered how Leila would be doing, if she had left on her journey yet. Last time he spoke to her (which was roughly six months ago) she hadn't, and she seemed kinda frustrated about it.

* * *

With nothing left to do she resorted in reading her textbook, but it was so boring that she threw it away only moments after. Just at that moment her mom entered the room, so she made herself ready. 'Leila Johnson, come her, pick up that book and start studying immediatly. If your marks won't go up you'll have to redo this year, and that would be a waste of time.' That was her mother, a fierce women who didn't like people to mess up, she herself never made a mistake, and if she did, she would blame it on others, as she was perfect.

'I don't care about my marks, I just want to go out and see the world, or Sinnoh at least, just like Eden and Thomas did. What's the difference between me and them?!' She yelled, this time she wouldn't just nod, apologize and continue studying, this time, things would be different. And so she prepared for the fight between her and her mother.

She lost, again. After fifty minutes of yelling at each other, throwing books and chairs and even being slapped in her face, Leila was sent back to her room. Life was so unfair, her parents just kept complaining about her not being responsible enough. She was sixteen, and out of all her friends she was the most responsible, and still Eden and Thomas were allowed to set out on their journey, she just didn't see the problem.

Being tired, angry and bored she took her pokéball from the nightstand and threw it in the air. The ball opened and released a small vulpine animal, which had a brown-red colour. The fur on is head and its six tails were a more orange-like colour. It walked towards her and brushed its head against her legs. She bent down to scratch the creature on its head. 'You think I can do it, right?' She asked. Vulpix looked up surprised, not expecting the question, but it licked her face as an answer. Just then an idea popped in her mind, what if she just ran away? Why would she listen to her parents if she could just take her bag and leave, after all, she had Vulpix to protect her.

She got up and started to pack some things. The Oran Berries which she found during one of the field trips in the forest, the pokéball she got for her birthday, some snacks which were just laying around waiting to get eaten, and of course her wallet and some spare cloths. After doubting a little she took her textbook with her, it's never wrong to have some information when you go off exploring a new place. Just as she was looking for a way out she remembered the town map she got for her birthday as well. It's nice to know where you're going.

She had a quick look around, and somehow, she knew she was going to miss this room, but she was about to set off on her journey, so it didn't matter. Someday, she would return to this place, tell her parents of her adventures and finally gain their respect. She turned to the window and opened it, it was quite a jump down, so she used her blanket to climb down the first part. When she stood up after falling down (it was still higher than she'd thought it was) she released Vulpix again. Then she turned towards the exit of the town, finally, on this rainy day, she would start her journey. Luckily Vulpix had brought her coat, she'd almost forgotten about it, but now, she was ready to go.

'Come on Vulpix, let's go!' And off she was, running side by side she and Vulpix headed towards Route 201. Suddenly the fox-like creature ran off in a different direction, and with no choice left she decided to follow him. 'Vulpix! Vulpix! Come here! Where are you?' She yelled, but her Pokémon didn't respond, it just took off, leaving her behind, alone in the rain. This just couldn't be happening, at the very moment she was going to start her journey Vulpix disappeared, this was terrible. On the verge of a mental breakdown she found a spot on a bench in the parc. She just didn't know what to do, why would Vulpix leave her? As far as she knew she took good care of him and loved him very much. So why would he abandon her? As she was thinking of her problems she didn't notice the sun going down, hours had passed, but Vulpix hadn't returned, where could he be? Maybe this was a sign, to go home. So she got up and grabbed her bag, preparing herself to walk back.

Just as she was about to leave she heard Pokémon coming her way, so she waited. She stared in the distance, cursing herself for not being able to see. 'Who are you?' She asked. Suddenly she recognised her own Vulpix, it came back! She got down on her knees, and Vulpix jumped in her arms, she hugged him, what was she glad that he was safe! Then she realised that there was another creature, a black vulpine creature which looked at her. It was beautiful, it had a slender build and golden rings covering its body. His ears and tail looked kinda similar, and his crimson eyes stared at her wisely. 'What's an Umbreon doing here?' She asked herself, it was a rare Pokémon, not seen in the wild often, but here it was, sitting in front of her. Vulpix jumped out of he arms and walked towards the Umbreon, and he two started playing. It was a nice sight to see the two, it looked like the two knew each other, but they probably met only moments ago.

'Umbreon, there you are!' Leila looked up, as the voice was familiar. A boy, around her age, came walking down the street. The Umbreon, which was busy knocking over Vulpix, looked up and ran towards the boy, who was probably his trainer. The two stared at each other, he had spiky light-brown hair, which was a mess, and sharp, piercing green eyes. And suddenly something clicked, they hadn't seen each other for two years, and he'd changed, but she still recognised his eyes.

'EDEN!' She yelled, before running towards him and giving him a tight hug, but something felt wrong, he didn't return it. 'Eden, something wrong?' She asked, had she made a mistake? No, she was sure this was Eden, he was the only person she knew who had such eyes and that hair color. So why wasn't he yelling and hugging as well?

* * *

Cliffhanger! (Not really) Sorry guys, I feel like this one's quite long, and I want to have something to write in the next chapter. Oh, and a little spoiler, next chapter I'll introduce Thomas, and he is, ehm, interesting.


End file.
